How much I love you
by RenaissanceRay
Summary: Written for BloodDove1 as a bribe. xD TouyaxYue. Touya becomes insecure about his relationship with Yue after Yue's dream.


Okay, so. Another oneshot. Another Yue x Touya. Yeah, so kill me for writing another one of these, ne? But I have an excuse cause I just finished my other fic [Darkest Sunrise] and am patiently waiting for reviews as an answer as to whether or not my readers want a sequel of the fic. =p

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters do not belong to me in any way whatsoever. [No matter how much I wish for it]

Written for BloodDove1, as a 'bribe', so that she may continue the fic that I want her to. xD Also, because my muse is nagging at me. ^-^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Yue was in a cage._

_His wings, no matter how hard he tried to will them away, would not listen to him. He frowned, trying to break out of the cage. It looked so much like a bird cage – he supposed it was rather fitting, what with his wings – but he wanted to get out._

_Why was he here in the first place?_

_He saw a figure walk into his line of vision. _

"_Clow?"_

_The mage smiled at him, that smug smile that used to drive Keroberos crazy whenever Clow wore it. Even though he loved his Master, Yue couldn't help but feel as annoyed as Keroberos did._

"_Clow?" He repeated._

_Said mage walked up to him, putting a hand through the bars of the cage and cupping his chin, tilting his head up ever so slightly so that he could look into eyes. Yue gasped, drawn into his Master's midnight blue gaze._

_Then Clow leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. Yue moaned, pressing back eagerly, wanting more, needing more._

"_M-Master C-Clow..."_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Touya watched his lover as he slept. Reaching out a hand, he gently brushed a few stray strands of hair away from the Angel's face. He looked different now, somehow a mixture of Yue and Yukito, but he would always be his Snow Angel, now and forever.

A small smile tugged at the edges of Yue's mouth as he slept, moaning softly. Touya froze, aroused by the sound.

Yue whispered something that he couldn't hear, twice. But the last phrase that he said in his sleep, Touya heard.

"M-Master C-Clow..."

Lips parting, Touya felt a dozen knives pierce into his heart, biting back a cry of pain. Nevertheless, he continued to stroke his Angel's hair, feeling the soft silk of it. His Angel was dreaming of his Master, of Clow, and Clow was the reason for that small contented smile.

He was not dreaming of Touya.

Suddenly needing to comfort himself with the fact that Yue was with him and not with Clow, he drew Yue into his arms and buried his face into the Angel's hair. It was only after a while that he realised that he was shedding silent tears. That was strange; he never cried. But that was only evidence of how important Yue was to him.

The Angel woke up reluctantly, a little grouchy that he had been awaken from the dream about Clow. He sighed. Clow's lips in the dream had been so firm, so soft and supple...

Just like how he remembered it.

It took him some time to realise that he was comfortably tucked under someone's chin, how he could feel something wet on his hair. Confused for a moment, he breathed in the scent of his beloved Touya, and guilt drove a knife into his heart. He was in love with Touya, why had he dreamt about Clow?

"To-ya?"

Touya jerked in surprise. Apparently, he didn't know that Yue had woken up. He released his hold on Yue, frantically trying to dry his tears before the latter could notice. Too late, though. His Angel had already seen them, and even felt them.

"What's wrong, To-ya?" Concern in his voice caused Touya to bite his lip.

"Nothing."

A frown. "Don't 'nothing' me, To-ya. Tell me."

Touya sighed, avoiding Yue's eyes. "You said something in your sleep. It hurt. That's all."

Yue gasped. Had he spoken out loud? Which meant that Touya had heard what he had said in the dream? The dream where he was kissing Clow? The look on Touya's face, so tender and so hurt, made the knife that was already embedded in his heart drive itself in deeper.

He reached out a tentative hand, unsure of whether or not Touya still wanted his touch. He had to apologize. He could not lose Touya. No matter what he had dreamed, Touya was still the one with him here. Touya was the one that was holding him – not Clow.

Touya caught hold of his hand, and for one agonizing moment Yue thought that he was going to tear his hand away, but Touya did not do that. Instead he brought it to his chest and splayed it over his heart. He was silent, and Yue watched his face for any reaction.

"You love me..." Touya murmured. "Right?"

The tone that Touya used, as though unsure of the answer, twisted Yue's heart. He swallowed, then straddled his lover, taking his beautiful face in his hands. Leaning down, he kissed Touya, pouring all of his passion and ardor into the act of love. Touya responded, albeit a little hesitantly, but with enough passion and love to rival his own, and Yue moaned.

"I love you." He said breathlessly when they had to pull away for air, resting his forehead against Touya's. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Touya smiled, all traces of sadness gone. Yue smiled back, then leaned in to kiss Touya again.

"I'll show you how much I love you, To-ya." Yue said as he proceeded to rid Touya of his cumbersome clothing, a predatory smile on his lips.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

How was that? xD Muse, muse... =p

Okay, so, people. If you like Yue x Touya, you should probably go read Falling Moon by BloodDove1, review it, and pester her to continue to write, because that's basically why I'm bribing her with this fic. xD Go!

But don't forget to review this, either! If enough people want me to write a lemon scene, I just might do it.

But if _enough _people ask me for it. =p


End file.
